


I'm Not The Abominable Snowman!

by LittleRedMagician



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedMagician/pseuds/LittleRedMagician
Summary: Stiles is not the abominable snowman. He's not! He does have magic though, and that magic is all cold. It's all because of his mother Anastasia and her side of the family that Stiles and his father had lived with until Stiles turned 10 and the family of three moved from Russia to John's hometown.There's only 3 or 4 years age difference between Derek and Stiles, Stiles decides to revive a currently dead family member of Derek's, and Scott McCall is an idiot.Stiles is only half human, nobody knows exactly what the other half is. At least, not until Stiles family decides to move to Beacon Hills from 'Russia'. (It turns out he did sort of live in Russia, kind of, and does speak Russian, but there's a lot more to it!)





	I'm Not The Abominable Snowman!

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many ideas and I want to start writing them. The updates will be sporadic as I'm currently working as a teacher!

Stiles was muttering under his breath about stupid werewolves as he glared at his best friend from the age of 11 - one Scott McCall.

 

The two had snuck out the night before to go and find the dead body Stiles had overhard the Police talking about on the totally not stolen police radio in his bedroom.

 

They had gone searching for the other half.

 

Stiles dad had turned up.

 

Scott had run off to avoid getting caught, while Stiles DID get caught - after finding the missing half of the body. He had recognise the body as Laura Hale straight away.

 

At that point Stiles owned up and stepped forwards, letting his dad know he was there. Mostly because he had plans to bring Laura Hale back to life. He shared a look with his dad, glancing between the body and his father with a pointed look.

 

His dad nodded subtly before reaming Stiles out for sneaking out in the middle of the night to the scene of a murder.

 

Stiles had then gone home only to find out that Scott had been bitten by a werewolf and was in deep denial about it.

 

Which led to him currently glaring at Scott McCall in their classroom because the boy just had to go and get a crush on Allison Argent. A hunter.

 

“Oh, we are going to have words later, Scott McCall.” Stiles hissed the words under his breath, and he just knew Scott had heard from his startled look. 

 

Stiles just looked away and dealt with the rest of the day; this meant dealing with Scott almost losing his control.

 

When the end of the day came, Stiles watched as Scott followed after Allison like a puppy; the teen had improved tremendously at lacrosse and had been made first line. And Allison seemed to be reciprocating the romantic endeavours of the new werewolf.

 

Stiles scoffed as he headed for his jeep alone, sending one last look in Scott’s direction. He hadn’t thought the werewolf would just abandon him like this. Then again, Scott had never had a chance to socialise outside of his friendship with STiles because of the asthma. Apparently their friendship wasn’t  as strong as he thought.

 

Stiles sighed and headed for the station, waving at the deputies as he arrived and heading for his dad's office.

 

His dad glanced at him as he walked in.

 

“DAD! Good ol’ dad! I have a favour to ask of you!”

 

John Stilinski sighed as he looked at his son, his eyes studying the teen before him. “The body hasn’t been identified yet. If you can bring her back to life then I can have medical reports ready saying it was a very good fake body.” He took in his sons demeanour, noting the hint of anger in the tremor in his sons hand and twitch by his sons eye. He raised an eyebrow, “Something wrong, Stiles?” 

 

Stiles sighed and dropped into the chair across from his father. “Scott’s being stupid. He’s fawning all over this new girl, refusing to accept he’s a werewolf, and putting himself in danger because he insists on chasing the new girl who is from a notorious family of werewolf hunters! So no, nothing’s wrong!!!” 

 

John chuckled at his sons dramatics, leaning back in his chair, “So, Scott is being a teenager and getting lost in love while you have to watch.” He glanced at the photo on his desk of him, his wife Anastasia, and his son at 9 years old. They were in what looked like a winter dream  with snow everywhere, and a frozen lake and forest behind them. 

 

Stiles sighed as he threw his head back, “Well, yeah…” He then sat up and rubbed his hands together, sparks of cold magic between his fingers causing a draft to run through the Sheriff's office. “Anyway, back to Laura Hale! Give me, like, 10 minutes with her and I can have her alive again! Let’s go, let’s go!”

 

John laughed softly as he watched his son stand up, the Sheriff taking his son to the hospital morgue. It was easier then expected to sneak his  teen inside and once inside he pulled out the body of one Laura Hale.

 

Stiles stretched his arms above his head before looking at the body. He sighed as he looked at the injuries. They must have hurt.

  
  


He finally let his magic spark between his fingers, crystals of ice forming on his rapidly cooling skin as he began to heal the injuries on the werewolf’s body. First order of business was ensuring the body was fully healed. Once that was done, he then started the difficult part. Returning laura Hale’s spirit to her body. The tragedy from 4 years before was still fresh in  mind. Well, it was still fresh in STiles mind. 15 year old Derek Hale,12 year old Cora Hale, and 19 year old Laura Hale had been the only survivors of the fire at the Hale mansion. Peter Hale didn’tt count as he had been horrifically burned and ended up at Beacon Hills Memorial Hosppital in a comatose state.

 

Stiles remembered the day very well.

 

He hadn’t been able to revive the Hales, there had been nothing left for him to revive because of the fire. He hadn’t been able to heal Peter; that woul have caused too many questions when so many had seen his state.

 

But he would be damned if he let tthe Hale’s suffer any more then they alreayd had when he could help.

 

He focussed on Laura’s spirit, reaching out with all of his memories of the woman to try and find her. He ended up finding the spirit of Talia Hale first, funnily enough. It seemed the deceased Halee’s still had a powerful connection to their lands. The once-powerful Alpha seemed to know what he was trying to do, as she led his mind through the varying spiritual pathways within Beacon Hills until he came across the site of where Laura had been murdered.

 

WHere Laura’s spirit was still bound.

 

He reached out with his power, startling the spirit that was Laura Hale. The spirit was a wolf, as dark as Laura’s hair, and it could feel a strong sense of cold wrapping around it. Cold and magic.

 

Stiles tugged gently on the spirit, slowly leading it back to the body of Laura hale that was slowly starting to warm up in the currently ice-cold room.

 

As he did, he noticed something interesting. 

 

Lydia Martin was on a double date with Jackson, Allison and Scott.

 

And to his eyes in this spiritual form, he could see that she wasn’t truly human.

 

She was a banshee.

 

Turning his attention away from the redhead who was becoming increasingly annoyed with the company she was keeping (tehy weren’t as smart as her and it was /frustrating/ when trying to talk to them and they madde stupid remarks), STiles returned to leading Laura’s spirit back into her body.

 

And as Laura re-entered her body, her eyes shooting open as she took in a gasp for air, the once-Alpha came to a startling realisation.

 

Her Uncle had murdered her and become an ALpha. A  _ Rogue _ Alpha.

 

She turned her attention to the two men in the room with her, a slight panic in her eyes before she remembered something important about the Stilinski’s that her mother had told her.

 

_ “Remember this, Laura. As human as John Stilinski is, is as not-human as Anastasia Stilinski is. And her son takes after her more then his father. I can’t tell you what they are, it would break a Geas, but I can tell you this; you can trust them.” _

 

Laura took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly, looking between to the twoo before her before letting her eyes settle on Stiles. “What are you, the abominable snowman?”

 

STiles seemed shocked but then broke out laughing, “Oh God, no! I’m not the abominable snowman! But I do kinda miss Russia.” He heard his father’s quiet laugh as thee Sheriff tried to control himself.

 

JOhn was smiling as he stepped back, “I’ll go and get Melissa and a change of clothes for you, Miss Hale. Stiles, stay and explain.”

 

John turned and left the room, an amused look on his face. He was glad he and his wife had confided in Melissa McCall before his wife had passed away. It meant they had a contact in the hospital who could help at times like this.

 

Laura sat up slowly, pulling the sheet closer around her body as she studied Stiles. The teen was lanky, had a face dotted with moles, and was the spitting image of his firecracker of a mother. ALthough, it seemed he had inherited his wit and sarcasm form his father. 

 

She listened to STiles explain that he had brought her back to life because his abilities let him and he hadn't wanted her or her siblings to suffer more. Finally, when finished with the explanation-that-was-not--an-explanation, he asked her a question.

 

“Sooo, when did you and your siblings arrive?”

  
  


Laura sighed and started pulling threads out of the sheet with her claws, “About two weeks ago. Cora was meant to start school this week, but after I went missing she probably didn’t. Derek wouldn’t have let her. And I’ve been missing for about four days if your story was right. THey’re probably freaking out.” She frowned as she looked at the teen in front of her, “My Uncle was the one who killed me. He wanted my Alpha power.” She let out a soft growl, “And now he has it.”

 

Stiles sighed as he nodded, “Unfortunately. I brought you back to life, but I couldn’t return your alpha power.” He fidgeted a bit, “That’s not something I can do.” Stiles was startled as the door to the morgue slammed open, Derek and Cora Hale running into the room. Cora threw herself at Laura as Derek stood nearby and tried to check his sister was alive and unharmed. JOhn and Melissa walked in a moment later.

 

“I found these two loitering around the entrance as John came to find me. They took of running without a second thought.” Melissa laughed softly, “I’m assuming they heard their sister and took off to find her.” 

 

John sighed as he handed over the change of clothes to Laura. It was some scrubs but t was better than nothing.

 

Laura was cuddling her siblings, having pulled the brooding nineteen year old into a hug. She was mature for someone as young as her. All three of them were. Then again, they had suffered a lot in their short lives.

 

Laura oudly thanked the SHeriff and Melissa before they stepped out of the room. John was already making arrangements with the nurse for the documents he needed, waving a hand at his son as he said something about taking the Hale’s home.

 

Stiles then glanced at the werewolves in front of him, “So, do you actually have somewhere you’re living or is it into the woods to chase Little Red you go?”

 

Laura snorted at the comment, hitting Derek’s head when the wolf huffed in annoyance. She smirked as she stretched, “Well, we had been staying in an apartment downtown. But I think it might be better for s to, I don’t know, stay somewhere else instead.” She threw her arm around Stiles shoulder, “So, we’re gonna move in with you and your pops! ‘Cos we have a lot of stuff to discuss, including what to do with the murderous Alpha and the ARgents currently in town!”

 

Stiles grinned as he went with it; he didn’t have any issue having the Hale’s stay with him, and he had an instinctive feeling it would be better for them all.

 

They headed back to the Stilinski house where Stiles set Laura and Cora up in the guest room. He glanced at the brooding mae werewolf consideringly. “It looks like I have a new roommate!” Stiles cackled evilly as he dragged the brooding werewolf up the stairs and to his room. They had stopped off for the Hale’s meagre belongings on the way there. 

 

Derek, meanwhile, was having an internal argument with himself about the annoying 16 year old in front of im. On the one hand, the teen smelled good and had apparently saved his sister. On the other, he didn’t know i he could trust the 16 year old after everything that had happened in his life. That, and the teen was loud, hyperactive, and annoying. His current internal argument was over the pros and cons of just sleeping outside.  He was only dragged from this internal argument when he heard a loud crash from the guest room before suddenly a black wolf was hrowing itself at him excitedly.

 

He squaked (he would never admit he squeaked) as he was pushed o the floor by said wolf, before he caugh a familiar scent.

 

“Laura!?” Derek called out his sisters name as he stard at the wlf excitedly jumping about. Then Cora came crashing into the room.

 

“OHMYGOD, DEREK! Laura shifted cause she wanted to check it was safe and she shiFTED INTO A REAL WOLF!” Coa was screeching loudly as she started jumping about the room, the teens sullen manner forgotten in light of the amazing feat.

 

Unfortunately, the shock of the situation had caused Stiles’ to momentarily lose control of his power. Thus, he ended up covering the room in a layer of snow, icicles hanging fromt he ceiling, is skin turning a translucent white as he made a very loud and unmanly sound. He promptly fel onto his butt, his skin now covered in small crystals of ice and hair standing on end with ice crystals hanging to it. He looked like a Fae in a winter wonderland.

 

He stared at the Hales.

 

The Hales stared back.

 

He opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt to speak.

 

Cora beat him to it.

 

“Oh my god, you're the abominable snowman!”

 

Stiles glared at her as he finally got his mouth to make sound, “No, I’m not!” He paused and then, “I miss Russia. I really, really miss Russia.” He stood up and shook the ice from his hair looking around his room. “Okay. My room is not covered in ice and I did not do this.” He slowly turned back into the normal Stiles as he shook his head in disbelief, “Okay, looks like we’re gonna be sleeping on the floor downstairs, big guy!” He pat Derek’s shoulder as he left the room, pretending nothing had happened.

 

Laura and Cora smirked at each other when Laura turned back into a human.

 

Derek just sighed and followed the lanky teen downstairs.

 

Well, this was an interesting start to living at the Sheriffs house.

 


End file.
